serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric
Basic information Character Name: Eric Walters Character Age: 21 Character Gender: Male Class/Subclass: Melee/Swords Archetype: Assassin Race: Arborian Character Personality: A bit tough, likes combat and stealth, happy most the time but gets angry when someone messes with him, likes exploring and playing with swords, knives, and other sharp objects. Because of certain points in his past, he dislikes Wizards. Again because of points in his past he likes hunting in his spare time. ''' Background Information''' Eric was always a nice kid, he was close to his brother, and always listened to his parents, but one day him, his brother, and his parents were going out of the city and Eric's mother and brother were killed by Wizards, Eric watched as they tortured their bodies and made them drop dead. He and his father survived, but his father was unconscious right after the event. He ran back to the city, he told the leader and knights of the city what had happened, and they went out to get the Wizards and brought them back. The Wizards said it was a misunderstanding, that Eric and his family had walked behind them and surprised them, as a reaction they thought they were being attacked and killed them quickly. After the leader and knights heard this they had them put in jail for a few years. They told the Eric that it was all an accident and it had been taken care of. He knew it wasn't an accident, when he turned 16 he watched as the wizards walked away from the city to be never seen again, a month later he heard that a two people were murdered in the woods by two wizards not too far from the City Eric grew up in, Eric knew it was either the same people that killed people in his family, or another group of wizards, but the fact dosn't change, wizards are not to be trusted. And ever since he has had a personal grudge against Wizards. In order to get revenge on the people that killed his brother and mother and give justice to the people who had family or friends murdered by these wizards, he became an assassin at the age of 17. He and his father don't see eye to eye about whole assassin deal, but he does agree that there needs to be justice. He lives a hard life since he doesn’t have a true home even though his father is alive and has a home. He can't bring attention to his father because if the people that know him found out he is the father of an assassin, there might be trouble. Because of this, he is always finding a new place to stay. He hopes though that one day he can settle down but keep doing his job. Eric thinks though at times when he was 18, thinks about it being also his fault for his brother's and mother's death; why didn't he do something when he saw the chaos happening? Why didn't he take the knife he had on him and attack the Wizards? He knew though while thinking all of this that he probably would have gotten killed himself but also thought about what would have happened then if he saved his brother and mother. He wondered these things at night when he wasn't doing anything, but when doing his job as an assassin, he is very serious and has no doubts. Eric had completed dozens of contracts. Some easy, others, very challenging. One of Eric's best contract he had received had to do with killing the leader of a small band of wizards, that had been going from town to town killing people and destroying homes. The reason the person that hired wanted him dead is unknown but it didn't change anything in Eric's mind. Eric knew that a Wizard is hard to kill, killing a leader with other wizards around him would be much harder. He took the job anyways for two reason, the first reason, is because the contract had a high reward, the second reason is because it might bring him one step closer to the wizards from his past, that is, if they weren't dead yet. Eric set out to find this group, although the contract said that the main target was the leader, the person that hired Eric said he would throw in some more coins if he managed to destroy the whole group, and that’s what Eric planned on doing. Eric set out to Akravar to find information on his target. While traveling he gained small information from small bars and town folks. When he finally arrived at Akravar he met a man that held information on his target. He exchanged the info with some coin and had off to a small inn to go over everything. After viewing the information on the targets whereabouts, he set off towards Chai Lou, apparently, the group had made a small headquarters there disguised as pawn shop. When he got to the small building, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He went in and saw that no one was at the counter. He heard talking in the back room and checked. The room contained a small latter that went below the shop. He decided to leave and come back during a later time when he had the supplies to do the job. That night grabbed his hidden blade, throwing knives, a few smoke bombs, bottle of poison, and a couple bottles of invisibility and set off. When he got there the shop had a sign that said closed, he also noticed the door was lock, instead of breaking the door down, he went around the place until he found a way to enter. He entered through the side window and walked to the back room, drank the potion, and climbed down the latter slowly. Once he got to the bottom he saw five wizards standing around reading spell books or talking about some new plan. Eric though was not going to let them live to see the day they carry out their new plan. He noticed that a couple wizards were drinking, he quickly poured some of the poison into the drinks and waited. After one of them had the drink, they started having trouble breathing and collapsed on the floor. The wizards knew something was not right, they looked around the room, one them got close to Eric and that when Eric threw down one of his smoke bombs. He stabbed the closest wizard with his hidden blade and started throwing knives at the others. After the smoke cleared, there were two wizards left. Eric didn't hesitate and charged the closest one, he jumped up and stabbed him in the neck. The wizard was in shock. Who was this person that had killed all of his men? Eric got up and started walking towards him, the wizard started shouting something but nothing was happening. Eric lifted the hood from his face and the wizard knew who he was, in the next moment, the last knife flew through the air and sunk into the wizard's chest. Eric left the place, and a couple of days later, claimed his reward. At the age of 22 he was leaving a town to head off to the next when he spotted wizards try and kill a family in the forest, it was like watching what happened several years ago all over again, he remembered why he was doing this job and killed the wizards by stabbing them in the back when both of them were trying to murder the family. After he saved the family, they thanked him for saving them; he said nothing and ran off into the forest knowing that they could not know what he was. Many people throughout the cities see these killings as cold blooded murders; he sees them as justice for the victims of these Wizards. He doesn’t really have a certain religion and he thinks he probably never will. At the current moment he isn't doing much but wondering around, waiting for another contract to pop up, but in the meantime he practices his skills by hunting in the forest and practices his fighting skills with his father in the woods. Category:Assassin Category:Melee Category:Arborians